Creeping Up on You
by Soaker
Summary: No one else can love you like I do, feel it when I'm creeping up on you. warnings: SLASH! angstone sided lovestalkingdeath


Creepin' Up on You

By Soaker

Rated: R. Very creepy stuff. Reader discression is definitely advised.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the song "Creepin' Up on You" by Darren Hayes. I don't own the song, and I don't own Darren. So, Mr. Hayes, if by some weird chance you come across this meager little fic, don't sue me. Please! All you'll get is your own cds (I got the import!) and my copy of Newsies. Not worth it. Also, I don't own the characters. They are owned by the Disney Company. Please don't sue me for that either, you'll get the same as above. As already said, it's just not worth it.

_Creepin' up on you is the wrong thing to do._

_I found your address, got your phone number too._

_Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes.  
Been to secret places you think nobody knows._

Oscar Delancy ducked back into the alley he'd been looking out of. Jack "Cowboy" Kelly, and Mush Meyers were walking past him.

"God, he's perfect," Oscar thought, watching Jack. "Tall, great eyes, great hair. Sure it's a little greasy, but....wow! And his clothing...he's perfect for me."

Jack had been looking for a new shirt that day, and Mush had offered to keep him company. Oscar had tagged along as well, keeping a slight distance. Watching as Jack walked into the cheapest clothing store in Manhattan, and as he came out with a new purchase. Oscar followed as the two newsies walked into the lodging house. He left quickly, before the small Italian-Racetrack, he thought his name was- saw him hanging around outside.

_If I have to breathe without you-nobody should..._

_I need to be around you-watching you._

Oscar had been following Cowboy for the past month. Ever since he'd realized the feeling in his stomach wasn't hate-it was LOVE. True love. Oscar couldn't see his life without Jack in it. He couldn't believe he'd gone so long without knowing the truth.

_No one else can love you like I do._

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you._

_I know that it wouldn't be right_

_If I stayed all night_

_Just to peek in on you;_

_Creepin' up on you._

Oscar slept on the fire escape in the alley that night. He'd stayed up late, watching through the window, as his glorious Jack played poker with his newsie friends, then got ready for bed. He watched Him fall asleep, and continued watching. Jack looked so peaceful, and Oscar couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing, than sitting there looking at his loves angelic face. He knew he should be in his own bed, asleep, listening to Morris mumble about brass knuckles. But, he couldn't stand to be that far away from his beloved.

_I've been hanging round all the places you haunt._

_Spying on your friend to find out what you want._

_Drinking from a glass that you left on the bar._

_Follow you around, driving home in your car_

The next night, Oscar went to Irving Hall for the second time in his life. He knew that his Cowboy was going to be there, so he followed. Trying to stay out of view, he sat a few rows behind the newsies, who were all at a special table. Instead of watching Medda, he watched how Jack interacted with his friends. Wishing that he, himself, could be blessed enough to one day sit at the same table as the one that he loved.

After the show was over, the newsies went backstage to talk to the Swedish Meadowlark. Oscar looked around, no one was paying attention to him. Sneaking up to his table, he grabbed the glass that Jack had been drinking from. He looked around again, it was safe. Smiling, he lifted the glass to his lips, and took a sip. That night all he could think of was that his lips had touched something that his Jack's lips had.

_Do I have to breathe without you?_

_Coz nobody could, I need to be around you-_

_Watching you..._

Oscar spent all his free time watching Jack; following Jack; thinking about Jack. His brother, Morris, was getting upset, because he didn't want to go after the younger newsies anymore. Oscar couldn't bring himself to do it, though. He didn't want the man that he loved to be upset.

_No one else can love you like I do._

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you._

_I know that it wouldn't be right,_

_If I stayed all night_

_Just to peek in on you;_

_Creepin' up on you._

A week after Medda's, Oscar watched as Jack walked into an apartment building. He almost started crying when Jack walked out with a girl on his arm. The same girl he had been with at the rally during the strike-five weeks ago. He wanted to cry out, but stopped himself.

"No, Jack," He cried to himself, "She's not the one for you. I am. You don't want to be with her, she's just a child. She dressed as a nursery-rhyme character for your glorious rally. You need a real man! You need me! I love you, Jack! I love you!"

_This must be wrong. It can't go on._

_This kind of thing is taking all my sanity, and making me a mockery._

_This must be wrong. It can't go on._

_So won't somebody free me from this misery._

_Bring my baby closer to me._

Oscar walked, dejectedly, back to his apartment. Jack had left him. He had lost his job, because he was daydreaming. Uncle Weisle wouldn't talk to him anymore. Even Morris was ignoring him.

All he'd wanted was Jack's love, but it wasn't his. Instead, it belonged to Sarah Jacobs. Miss Prissy herself. But he'd get Jack's love. He had a plan. A plan to get this Sarah girl out of the way.

_No one else can love you like I do._

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you._

_I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night._

_Just to peek in on you;_

_Creepin' up on you._

Oscar watched as Jack got his papers the next morning, knowing what was in them. Page nine. His love would have a good headline that day. Nineteen year old Sarah Jacobs found dead in an alley. No leads as to the killer.

_No one else can love you like I do._

_Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you._

_I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed all night._

_Just to peek in on you;_

_Creepin' up on you._


End file.
